


Sneak Peek

by Snowflower69



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, My First Smut, POV Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflower69/pseuds/Snowflower69
Summary: A peek into the Incident-that-shall-not-be-named. You will need to read Connection first to understand the context.Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Sneak Peek

Water cascades from the showerhead pitter-pattering against the tile walls. The sound of the water drowning out the soft moans and gasps. Heat surrounds everywhere, but it is nowhere near as hot as Chloe’s flushed skin. As steam rises around her, it feels like a soft cocoon caressing her skin. While it might be suffocating to others, the steam teases her senses. Leaning against the tile that has long since warmed up, Chloe immerses herself completely into her fantasy. 

Reduced to mere sensation, she can almost feel the ghost of the touch of her faceless lover. She imagines herself pinned against a wall, his hand firmly closed around her neck as he palms her left breast, then pinches and twists her nipple. 

She mirrors his action with her fingers, gliding her other hand down her wet body towards where she needs it the most.

"Fuck," a familiar voice greets her. 

_No!_ Nononononononono. Not now **goddamnit!**

But, where her libido should have gone from a 100 to a negative one, she only feels more heat pool into between her legs. She quickly drops her hand away from her clit and clenches it into a fist. 

“Do not stop on my account, darling,” he urges in a deep husky voice. 

_What the hell are you doing here?!_

“I felt a sudden increase in the temperature and I reside in Hell. So, I thought you might be in danger and popped up. And lo’ and behold how delightfully wrong I was,” he voiced turned even deeper at the end. “Do continue, darling.”

She was getting whiplash from the way Lucifer went from sweet and caring to a degenerate horndog in under a second. 

_You’re insane if you think I’m going to continue with you watching!_

“Sign me up to a mental institution then. I hear they give free drugs as well,” he responds joyfully.

_Lucifer, I swear to-_

“Oh, come now, darling. What’s a little shared fantasy between friends, hmm?” The bastard teased. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

She sighs in frustration and pinches the bridge of her nose. _You should shut up now._

“I prefer the noises you were making earlier, love,” he purred.

Her body feels on fire but not from the warm water. She’s still pulsing with need and can feel her body desperately craving for release. 

On the one hand, she’ll know he’ll tease her mercilessly if she gives him a show, on the other; she wants to rile him up and one-up him.

Her desire wins over her rational side so she surprises him by moaning.

She hears him choke on a breath. She knew he expected her to tell him off and stop it from going further, but he didn’t expect she’d play with him. 

She feels an evil smile creep onto her face when she hears him moan and cuss. 

She picks up from where she left off and starts playing with her nipple.

Sensing him getting out of his shocked state, she hears him pleasing himself. Obviously, she can’t see anything because Lucifer’s eyes are closed listening to her raptly. 

Deciding to torture him further, she allows her fantasy to turn raunchier. Her faceless lover’s hand on her neck, he kisses and licks his way down the valley of her breasts sucking on the skin there, before moving on to suck on her nipple.

Lucifer groans when she gets into it and starts making noises.

“That’s it,” Lucifer hisses. “Surrender to your desires, darling”

She feels herself getting wetter hearing Lucifer’s voice caressing her ears. But she’s not about to let him win this round. 

Chloe lets herself imagine her lover’s finger penetrating her as he continues his ministrations on her breasts. 

_Lucifer,_ she pants.

She expects him to cuss or groan but not to hear him sigh “Chloe.”

Her body shudders in response and she feels herself getting close. 

He rarely calls her by her name. 

Lucifer’s unexpected reaction to her makes her feel a bit bad for playing him like this. She can handle his dirty talk, but she’s not prepared to deal with this emotional response. 

Still, he deserves a little payback for the number of times he’s made fun of her so she makes up her mind.

With a herculean effort, she pulls herself away from the wall and drops her hands to her sides. 

“Wha-what are you doing” Lucifer pants. 

Smirking, she shuts off the water and says, _It’s getting late and I need to sleep. I think I’ll just finish this off on my own later._

She can hear Lucifer’s protests before she bids him good night and blocks him out as she wraps the towel around her.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she almost doesn’t recognize herself: her skin is glowing, her eyes are bright, and a beaming smile is etched on her face.

She skips her way towards her bedroom giggling like a schoolgirl.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a teasing Chloe, don't you? 
> 
> Huge thanks to my lovely beta OkamiShadou98. She deserves all the love and recognition for her work.


End file.
